omamori himari: la batalla
by scootaloo34
Summary: este es mi primer croosover espero que lo disfruten


Fanfic de himari y yuuto: la batalla

Ese día fue el día más raro de mi vida todo empezó normal en una mañana soleada pero algo paso.

Rinko: himari tengo que hablar contigo es sobre yuuto tienes que dejar de sobreprotegerlo.

Himari: pero yo prometí cuidarlo por siempre.

Rinko molesta: pero no significa que lo ames yuuto es mío puede que tú estés bien dotada y yo sea plana pero tú eres medio demonio y le causas a yuuto alergias cada vez que sacas tus orejas y cola y eres un imán que atrae los problemas así que vete.

Himari llorando: está bien pero cuida bien del amo. Y se va.

Rinko: no será muy difícil ya que los ayakashis fueron derrotados.

Himari llorando: porque Rinko no me quiere.

Entonces en el otro mundo.

Adagio: esto no funcionara chicas nuestros poderes se fueron y ahora estamos sin poderes sin comida y sin nada y lamento decir esto pero nos tendremos que separar.

Aria y sonata: que

Adagio: ahora las dos vivirán por su cuenta y yo por mi cuenta. Y adagio se va.

Sonata llorando: ahora que hacemos aria.

Aria a punto de llorar: no se sonata pero creo que tengo la solución.

Saca de su bolsillo una piedra amarilla.

Aria: esta piedra no permitirá abrir un portal hacia otra dimensión y ahí comenzaremos nuestra vida. Lanza la piedra y se abre un portal y lo cruzan.

Himari: si tan solo tuviera amigas de verdad.

Entonces se abre el portal y de allí salen aria y sonata y se topan con himari.

Himari: quienes son ustedes.

Sonata: yo soy sonata dusk.

Aria: yo aria blaze.

Sonata y aria: somos las dazzlings.

Himari vio que no eran naturales y dijo: ustedes son ayakashis.

Sonata: aya que.

Himari: entonces no son demonios pero tienen algún poder

Aria: teníamos en nuestros amuletos pero se destruyeron. Y la mira a los ojos y los ojos de himari pasan a ser de morado a verde.

Himari: podría ayudarlas a hacer nuevos amuletos mágicos con una condición.

Sonata: cual.

Himari: sean mis amigas.

Aria y sonata: está bien.

Himari las lleva a un lugar escondido.

Himari: e estado guardando estos tres frascos llenos de poderes pero solo tengo el poder hechizar con el canto.

Aria: es justo el poder que necesitamos.

Himari: excelente ahora hay que darles forma. Y les dio forma para aria con forma de una estrella para sonata con forma de un corazón con una nota musical y para ella con forma de una nota musical con orejas de gato.

Sonata: bien ahora tienes algún plan.

Himari: si pero se los explicare por la mañana.

En casa de yuuto.

Yuuto: donde estará himari bueno ya aparecerá siempre lo hace seguro que por la mañana.

Al día siguiente en la escuela himari seguía sin aparecer.

Yuuto: oye Rinko donde estará himari no a aparecido desde ayer me temo que algo la pasara.

Rinko nerviosa: a yo no e visto a himari pero ella puede cuidarse sola.

En la cafetería era hora de comer.

Himari: están listas chicas ahora podremos poner aprueba el plan.

Aria: estás segura que funcionara.

Himari: claro que sí.

Las tres patean la puerta y empiezan a cantar batalla de las bandas.

Hechizaron a todos los de la cafetería menos a yuuto y a Rinko por alguna razón.

Y todos los de la cafetería empiezan discutir y de que ellos aria una batalla de bandas y que ellos ganarían.

Himari: parece que funciono aria, sonata vámonos.

Aria y sonata: vamos.

Yuuto: himari que te han hecho.

Luego en la clase la maestra les presento a dos nuevas alumnas aria y sonata elijan donde sentarse y ellas eligieron estar al costado de himari.

El siguiente día se organizó la batalla de las bandas y toda la escuela se inscribió.

Luego todos participantes cantaron algunos fueron eliminados pero otros no.

Aria: listo estamos en la segunda ronda y vamos ganando ahora cantar ya nos toca.

Luego de que una niña canto trucos bajo la manga.

Las tres subieron al escenario y cantaron bajo un hechizo ahora estas.

Ya solo quedaban 3 grupos el de las dazzlings el de trixi que cantaba trucos bajo la manga y el grupo de yuuto Rinko ageha y las otras su grupo se llamaba los ayakashis y toco a bailar y asombrosa quiero ser.

Luego en la última batalla el grupo que pelearía junto a las dazzlings será los ayakashis.

Trixi: qué pero esto es una vil farsa una vil farsa

Aria: te entiendo ellos no merecen pelear junto a nosotras.

Trixi: se lo que debo hacer.

Entonces trixi va hacia donde estaban yuuto y los otros entonces tiro de una cuerda y cayeron en una trampa que ella hizo y la cerro con cosas que los demonios no pueden atravesar.

Trixi: hasta nunca perdedores.

Ya era la noche de la última ronda yuuto ageha, Rinko, shizuku, Lizet y kuesu estaban encerrados en la trampa todos discutían y se culpaban y de ellos emanaba una niebla verse y azul con brillo y las dazzlings absorbieron su magia y su poder estaba completamente cargado.

Hasta que Rinko rompió el silencio y dijo: alto dejen de pelear yo fui la que hizo que himari se uniera a esas chicas le dije que se fuera y no regresara.

Yuuto: pero porque lo hiciste.

Rinko: es porque te amo no podía dejar que himari se quedara contigo.

Yuuto: Rinko tu eres mi amiga y siempre lo serás nunca te dejare pero yo amo a himari y tienes que aceptarlo.

Rinko: está bien ahora a salvar a himari. Entonces con toda su fuerza atraviesa la trampa y libera a todos.

Entonces en escenario lleno de personas las dazzlings empezaron a cantar bienvenido al show y mientras cantan ellas se trasforman en híbridos humano y poni con alas entonces yuuto y los demás traen un montón de láseres parlantes y efectos especiales.

Entonces cuando ellas van a la mitad de su canción ellos empiezan a cantar y la gente empieza a despertar del hechizo.

Himari: así que quieren convertir esto en una verdadera batalla de bandas entonces a pelear. Vuelven a cantar y la gente cae en el hechizo otra vez.

Los ojos de las dazzlings se ponen rojos y de sus collares salen ponis escamosos con cola de sirena y con picos y los atacan con sus voces entonces parecía ser el final.

Hasta que Rinko cogió el micrófono y empezó a cantar y todos cantaron y salió un arcoíris la gente se liberó del hechizo y las dazzlings fueron derrotadas.

Pero esto no había acabado las dazzlings fueron purificadas y himari volvió a la normalidad pero aún tenían sus amuletos sin ningún rasguño y se fueron corriendo antes de que notaran que se había acabado.

Rinko: que bien ganamos.

Kuesu: pero donde están himari y las dazzlings.

Lizet: y las desintegramos.

Yuuto: pero no pudo pasar eso ya que solo era música.

Shizuku: y si se fueron entonces vamos tras ellas.

Todos las espiaban detrás de una pared.

Sonata: ahora tenemos que irnos a nuestro mundo quieres venir.

Himari: claro.

Aria: entonces vámonos. Ella abre el portal y cuando himari estaba apunto de cruzarlo.

Rinko: no no te vallas.

Himari: pero porque me detienes no querías que me fuera.

Rinko: lo siento estaba en un error yuuto te necesita yo te necesito y todos te necesitan por favor no te vallas.

Himari: está bien. Aria sonata lo siento pero tengo que irme tomen mi collar y deséenlo a cualquiera purificara a quien lo tenga.

Aria y sonata: adiós. Y se van cruzando el portal.

Yuuto: himari. Va y la abraza.

Himari: yuuto lo siento.

Yuuto: no importa himari solo importa que estés bien eso es porque te amo. Y la besa.

Himari: yo también te amo.

Yuuto: no vuelvas a alejarte de mí nunca más.

Himari: no lo are nunca más. Y se besan otra vez.

Entonces en la otra dimensión.

Aria y sonta encuentran a adagio y le ponen el collar.

Adagio: lo siento chicas y ahora solo utilizaremos nuestras voces para el bien.

Aria sonata y adagio: si seremos las dazzlings para siempre.


End file.
